


Perfect Contentment

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Late night thoughts, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sleeping Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Dean’s thoughts watching Human Castiel sleep.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Perfect Contentment

Watching Cas sleep in that crappy motel room bed, Dean finally understood Cas’s affinity for watching over Dean at night. The peaceful look on his face when he finally went slack falling asleep. The muffled cries Cas made, that Dean tried desperately to make go away - rubbing circles in his back, kissing his forehead. 

The way he could study every part of Cas, the way is raven hair tousled, with fresh split ends since becoming human. The crinkling beside his eyes from the amount of times he’s squinted them in confusion. The light stubble on his chin that tickled his hand when he ran his fingertips over it. 

His lips puckered, open slightly as he slept. The perfect shade of pink, Dean couldn’t draw his eyes away from. He imagined the feeling of them on his own. Chapped from the harsh weather biting at them, Dean made a mental note to get his some chapstick in the morning. He imagined they’d be soft nevertheless, like something out of a movie - making him weak in the knees. 

Even as Dean’s own eyes began to droop, after Cas was fast asleep, Dean didn’t want to leave Cas’s side. He pulled a chair up beside the bed, not bothering to go to his bed. 

Maybe this warmth is what Cas had always felt, the desire to protect him. Maybe even the fear that if he left him alone he might disappear, slipping away like the sun drifting beneath the ground. Longing for his warmth and light to return so he could bask in it once again. 

Dean just smiled shooing Sam away as he came looking for Dean. “Be quite the angel is finally sleeping” 

Right now Dean couldn't bother to care what Sam thought, or even what Cas thought. He just wanted to be right here next to his angel - former angel. 

The way Cas tugged him down still half asleep till Dean was laying in the bed too, spread comfort through him. Maybe this was what Cas had wanted all those nights watching over Dean, but he was to scared to ask. Feeling the warmth of Cas’s body pressed against his own - security. Their legs entangled beneath the sheets. The repetitive motion of his chest rising and falling, lulling Dean to sleep. 

Finally Dean understood Cas, and Cas understood Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have been writing so many because I just have a lot of ideas. Stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
